<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Jake by Misshyen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259531">Happy Birthday, Jake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen'>Misshyen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers, The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake and Claire, Jake jensen and ofc, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Songfic, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, domestic Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>*I take no credit for the songs in the story.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Jensen &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/620515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Jake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Claaaaaaire.”  She felt Jake’s poking at both her shoulder as well as her rear and opened her eyes slowly with a smile knowing exactly why he was waking her up.  Every year Jake treated his birthday as if it was a national holiday, from sun up to sundown, and he made sure to begin and end the day being close with her.</p><p>“Heyyyyy.”  He repeated his impatient prodding, “C’mon sleepy girl.”</p><p>She stirred and waved an arm behind her lazily.  “Go back to sleep.”  She muttered, her voice muffled from being under the covers, trying to hide her amusement.</p><p>He grinned and leaned over her, peeling the covers back from her head slowly.  “Guess what day it is?”  He kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Day of more sleepy, less pokey?”  She asked wiggling her bottom playfully along his erection.</p><p>He shook his head, “No, it’s my—“</p><p>“Most annoying morning assault ever?”  She interrupted, trying hard to hide her cheeky grin.</p><p>“No.”  He replied curtly, falling back to the mattress with a sigh.  He ran his hands along his chest, scratching luxuriously before looked back over at her again impatiently.</p><p>“Come on, play along with meeeee.”  He whined, starting to laugh.  “You know this is the day of all days.”</p><p>Claire turned quickly in a flurry of blankets and giggles, facing him and smoothing her palm along his cheek affectionately.</p><p>“Oh I know what day it is.  Happy Birthday, my man!”  She planted a firm chaste kiss on his lips and Jake’s hands came up around her, locking her to him.</p><p>She squeaked and relaxed into the grip as she turned them, moving up and over her.</p><p>“Happy birthday to meeee!”  He sang as he kissed his way down her neck and chest.</p><p>She settled in comfortably under him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.  The alarm clock caused suddenly started to beep and she slapped a blind hand on it to shut it off.  Moving back into position she smiled into his kisses but then her eyes shot open.  “Wait!”  She yelped.</p><p>“What!” He pulled back, eyebrows lifted and eyes wide with concern.</p><p>“You have to go in early today.”  Claire looked at the clock and he followed suit, his face falling.</p><p>“Ah shit.”  He muttered angrily.  He held himself up over her, looked down before looking at the clock and then down to her again as if weighing his options.  “How fast can you do it?”  He lowered to kiss her and she laughed.</p><p>“Go to work.”  She patted his back.</p><p>“We have time.”  He insisted, moving a hand to her breast lowering to kiss it softly.</p><p>“No, we don’t.  I have things to do today that I need to get started on.”</p><p>“I’ll be so fast, you won’t know what hit you.  I’ll be like a big sexy hummingbird.”</p><p>“Well that sounds extremely erotic, but we can’t.”  She pushed at his chest and he kneeled up making a face.  “I’ll make it up to you.”  She promised pouting in sympathy to his expression.</p><p>“Evening birthday sex?”  He asked hopefully.</p><p>“Maaaaaybe.  And your birthday cake.”</p><p>“Birthday sex with cake?  At the same time?”</p><p>“Most likely not, but It’s your birthday, we can do whatever you want.”  She said, her look turning sultry.</p><p>He looked like a child in a candy store but then caught himself and collected himself, “No no no, stop talking!  I can’t go to work with this all day.”  He looked down at his strong erection and then pouted at Claire.</p><p>“Sorry babe, go get a cold shower and I’ll make some coffee.”</p><p>Jake leaped out of bed and danced to the bathroom singing something to himself about birthday sex.  Claire watched him go and as soon as the bathroom door was shut, she leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer, looking in at the contents and then closing it again with a grin.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the morning, Jake was leaving for work, “Remember, I get birthday sex after work.”  He wrapped his arms around her, bumping her nose with his own, lovingly.</p><p>Claire put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  “If you remind me one more time there won’t be any.”  She tormented.</p><p>“How dare you, woman.  This is <em>my</em> day.  I demand pleasures mere mortals only tell each other in stories.”</p><p>“Oh alright I’ll think about it.”  She giggled pretending to weigh her options.</p><p>“Don’t tease me, baby.”  He grinned.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight.  Have fun hiding<em> that</em> all day.”  She cupped his groin and gave a delicate squeeze.</p><p>“Oh listening to Roque’s boring training sessions all day will put Little Jake to sleep.  But later on, I’m coming for you, Claire Sullivan.”</p><p>“You’re coming for me or <em>coming for me</em>?”  She gave a goofy exaggerated wink and then laughed.</p><p>“No more sexy talk!  You’re killing me!”  He cried out dramatically, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  “See ya later.  Love you!”  He kissed her quickly and then swatted her rear before heading out the door.</p><p>Claire rubbed her bottom, shaking her head at him with a smile.</p><p>As his car drove off, she checked her phone’s music playlist and scrolled through the songs with a mischievous smile.  Jake was in for quite an evening tonight and he didn’t know it.  She headed to the kitchen and got to work starting his birthday cake while singing and dancing to some of the songs she found for the evening.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later she was wrapping his gifts when her text notification went off.  She knew Jake was fishing for more info and she shook her head with a smile.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
J:  Hey, so are these songs you’re sending me all hints for tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  What do you mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  Candy girl?  New Edition??  Pooch laughed his ass off at me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  LMAO!!!  ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  And then that oldies song.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  Honey honey, you are my candy girrrrrl!  Ha ha!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  It’s not funny!  You sent that Maroon 5 song and I thought about bending you over my desk and doing it to that song!  I had to sit and wait for a few minutes while everyone went to lunch before me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  Oh no, well that just sounds awful.  ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  I’m sitting here thinking about it now.  I’m dying over here!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  Aww, I’m sorry. :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  No you’re not.  I’m on to you, lady, what are you up to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  Nothing.  ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  No fair!  You know what?  I’m just gonna go to the men’s room and rub one out.  You’d like that wouldn’t you?  Tease.  :P</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  I would not, and you’re not gonna do it.  You know you want it in my mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  Oh fuck, stop!  Can you come to work for a little bit?  5 minutes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  I wish I could, I’ll send you a song to clear the palate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  I’m afraid to ask song.</em>
</p><p>Claire laughed as she found a song and texted it to him.  She waited and then let out a loud laugh as she saw the reply.</p><p>
  <em>J:  Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies??  What the hell!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  LMAO!!!!  BTW, the house smells like cake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  It’s my birthday!  My day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C:  Yes it is and I have big plans for you.  I’ll see you tonight.  Gotta get back to my planning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J:  Save some icing for later.</em>
</p><p>She grinned and looked at the cake waiting for him.  He was in for a something sweet later indeed.</p><p>
  <em>C:  See you soon, birthday boy.</em>
</p><p>She texted him Cherry Pie by Warrant before heading upstairs to finish preparing for her surprise.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let the celebration of my glorious day begin!”  Jake announced as he shut the front door.</p><p>“Ready when you are.”  Claire purred seductively, leaning against the stairway railing.  Jake looked over at her with a double-take as he dropped his bags.  He hadn’t expected to see her in the living room and was pleasantly surprised by the sight in front of him.</p><p>She moved to stand on the bottom step, leaning against the wall, her hair wet and wavy from her earlier shower.  She wore a black bra and panty set with thigh high black stockings and garter belt.  A sheer black robe hung off of one shoulder barely covering her body.  She had put on his favorite red lipstick and was casually sucking on a red round lollipop, watching him with interest</p><p>“Holy fuck…”  He mouthed.  He stared at her for a moment, taking it all in as she wordlessly worked the lollipop with her lips and tongue.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”  She finally said, her voice low and provocative.</p><p>Jake came toward her and she turned to go up the stairs, giving him a view of her backside; her natural curves and movements emphasized by her lingerie.</p><p>“Damn.”  He said under his breath, adjusting himself over his jeans as he followed her up the stairs.</p><p>They got to the top of the steps, and she turned to face him.  “All of the songs were hints, you’re right.”  She said putting the lollipop back in her mouth.</p><p>“I knew it.”  He gently moved her hand holding the lollipop away from her mouth and heard it disengage from her lips with a wet pop.</p><p>“Are they hints that I get birthday surprises from my sweet young thing?”</p><p>“Oh I’m not sweet.”  She said matter of factly, looking up and putting a hand on the back of his head bring his lips to hers.  He tasted cherry on her lips and groaned into her mouth.  Music was coming from their bedroom and he listened for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Girl you know I-I-I, girl you know I-I-I<br/>
I been fiending<br/>
Wake up in the late night<br/>
Been dreaming about your loving, girl<br/>
Girl you know I-I-I, girl you know I-I-I<br/>
Don't need candles or cake<br/>
Just need your body to make you<br/>
Birthday sex<br/>
Birthday sex oh oh oh oh<br/>
(It's the best day of the year girl)<br/>
Birthday sex<br/>
Birthday sex oh oh oh oh<br/>
(If he's, he's, he's, let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)</em>
</p><p>“What’s the song in there?”  He nodded to the bedroom as he backed away slightly.</p><p>“Birthday Sex.”  She replied with a naughty smile, taking his hand walking into the bedroom.</p><p>“Of course it is.”  He said with a chuckle, grabbing her rear with his free hand.</p><p>She led him to a chair next to the bed.</p><p>“Have a seat.”  She motioned for him to sit and he obeyed eagerly with a grin.</p><p>“Ooh, I get birthday lap dances?”</p><p>She smiled down at him and straddled his lap, facing him.</p><p>“Of course you do.”  She kissed his lips quickly and sweetly, “I promised you birthday fun and you’re going to get it.”</p><p>“No, <em>you’re</em> going to get it if you keep this up.”  He warned her playfully as he held her ass and gave a cheek a playful slap.</p><p>“Ooh!  Birthday Jake could be my new favorite.”</p><p>She ran her lollipop along his bottom lip and leaned in for another deep kiss, licking his lip and then leaning back with a smile.</p><p>“Wanna see what else I have planned?”</p><p>“Oh God yes.”</p><p>She backed off of his lap and walked to her phone changing the song before moving back to his lap again.</p><p>
  <em>I'll take you to the candy shop<br/>
I'll let you lick the lollipop<br/>
Go 'head girl don't you stop<br/>
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)<br/>
Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)<br/>
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)<br/>
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa</em>
</p><p>Claire, watched Jake listen to the song as she played with his hair.  She took the lollipop out of her mouth again as she leaned forward running her lips and tongue along his neck and collarbone.</p><p>“Well this explains the candy themed hints.”  He sighed as he adjusted his hips.</p><p>“Mmhm.”  She agreed as she tossed the candy to the trashcan nearby and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, lifting it.  He lifted his arms assisting her and she pulled the shirt up over his head, trapping him for a second, his lips and nose visible, arms above his head.</p><p>“Spiderman kiss?”  He chuckled.</p><p>“What?”  She leaned forward, her lips meeting his in the softest of teasing kisses.</p><p>“From the movie.  When he’s upside down and they kiss but his face is—”</p><p>“Shhh.”  She whispered shushing him, her lips pressing against his again.  She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.  Letting out a low breathy moan as she started to become more aroused, Jake grew impatient and yanked the rest of the shirt off tossing it to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry.  Have to see you.”  He grunted against her, leaning her back and moving his mouth down to her breasts, nipping and kissing against her bra.</p><p>
  <em>You could have it your way, how do you want it?<br/>
You gon' back that thing up, or should I push up on it?<br/>
Temperature rising, okay, let's go to the next level<br/>
Dance floor jam-packed, hot as a tea kettle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I break it down for you now, baby it's simple<br/>
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho<br/>
In the hotel, or in the back of the rental<br/>
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into</em>
</p><p>Claire put her head back and held onto his bare shoulders as his teeth worked at her bra, finding her hardening nipples, his tongue playing at them through the satin fabric.</p><p>“I <em>did</em> have a lapdance planned.”  She gasped.</p><p>“Screw it.  I like this present just fine.”  He growled into her skin as he gripped her ass harder.</p><p>She felt the bulge of his jeans pressing against her wet center and she started to grind slowly along him in a back and forth motion.</p><p>Letting go of a shoulder, she brought his face up to hers again for a hungry kiss, moaning against him.</p><p>“I want you.”  She said against him.  He thrust his hips up against her and she felt his need.</p><p>“I fucking <em>need</em> you.”  He replied.  “You’re so bad keeping me hard all fuckin’ day.”</p><p>“Sorry.”  She grinned at him, not looking sorry at all.</p><p>
  <em>Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor<br/>
I ain't finished teaching you 'bout how sprung I got ya<br/>
Wanna show me how you work it baby? No problem, get on top<br/>
Then get your bounce around, like a little rider</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm seasoned vet when it come to this shit<br/>
After you work up a sweat you can play with this stick<br/>
I'm trying to explain, baby, the best way I can<br/>
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands, ha-ha</em>
</p><p>She reached down and undid his jeans, reaching her hand inside, his hard dick already standing out for her.</p><p>“Hello there.”  She purred, stroking him, watching him move along her hand.</p><p>Jake leaned forward, his forehead on hers trying to control his breathing as she worked him slowly.  His hips moved along hers as best he could as she ground along him.</p><p>
  <em>I'll take you to the candy shop<br/>
I'll let you lick the lollypop<br/>
Go 'head girl don't you stop<br/>
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll take you to the candy shop<br/>
Boy one taste of what I got<br/>
I'll have you spending all you got<br/>
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa</em>
</p><p>She ran her hand from the thick base to his rosy tip, listening to his breath hiss at every pass.</p><p>“Like that?”  She asked softly.</p><p>“Uh huh…”  He nodded, his eyes closed.  She slid her hand to his head and ran a bead of moisture from the tip, smoothing it around before enclosing her hand around it and swirling her hand delicately.  She looked up, watching his face contort with pleasure.</p><p>“Jake?”</p><p>He opened his eyes, his gaze unfocused and his mouth open slightly. </p><p>“Can I suck it?”  She leaned toward him, giving him a long open mouthed kiss, her tongue teasing his with what she planned to do to other parts of him.  He was always a sucker for her big innocent eyes when she teased him by feigning meekness while requesting to pleasure him.</p><p>He nodded wordlessly, his breath hitching as she felt a spurt of precum hit her hand.</p><p>She let him go, sliding down his legs to kneel in front of him while he lifted his hips and shoved his jeans down his legs kicking off his shoes and clothes hurriedly.</p><p>She ran her hands up his thighs savoring the slight amount of hair under her palm and then reached for his cock again.  Parting his legs a little to give herself room, she moved her head down between them inhaling his scent before taking him in her mouth with a satisfied moan.</p><p>“Damn, Claire.”  He breathed, his head tilted forward as he grabbed on to her hair.</p><p>She worked her tongue in long lazy circles around his head and took him deep, looking up at him.  Holding him still for a moment while working her tongue on the underside of him, she was rewarded with his unintelligible murmuring as he threw his head back with a curse before he looked down at her again.</p><p>“How are you so fucking good at that?”  He asked breathing harder.</p><p>She pulled him out of her mouth and held him as she licked the underside from base to tip a few times.</p><p>“Just good at what I do.”  She said casually as she kissed up along the underside of his dick again, taking the sensitive tip between her lips.</p><p>Sliding her tongue delicately along the ridge and he jumped off of his seat arching his back with a cry, grabbing for his cock.</p><p>“Wait…  Too much…  He grunted with worry, trying to control himself.</p><p>“Pent up, huh?”</p><p>He had his eyes closed tight, nodding as he took a few deep calming breaths.</p><p>“You have no idea.”  He said with a hiss.</p><p>She smiled and climbed back on to his lap, shooing his hand away.</p><p>“We should take care of that then.”</p><p>He looked up at her brown eyes then her red lipstick and groaned.</p><p>“You’re gonna kill me.”  He whined.</p><p>“No I won’t.  I need it bad Jake.”</p><p>She reached between them and her fingers found their way under her panties, pushing along her aroused clit, circling roughly.  He looked down as she moved her hips against her hand and he swallowed hard.</p><p>“You want to fuck me, Jakey?”  She asked, sliding her fingers into her slick center, fighting back her moans as he stared at her actions and then looked up at her face.  “Please?”  She begged, “Sucking your dick gets me so wet.”  She mewled at him.</p><p>“Jesus, Claire.”  His lips found hers forcefully and he tugged her fingers out of her panties as he pulled her up against him.  He grabbed his dick in his hand before she started to sit back down on him, pushing her panties to the side.</p><p>She slid onto him hard and fast, both of them letting out sounds of satisfaction.</p><p>“God you’re big!”  She yelped as she sat still for a minute rubbing his shoulders before starting to move.</p><p>He grunted in reply and pushed his hips up at her forcefully, his face buried in her neck.</p><p>“Ride me.”  He commanded sternly against her throat.</p><p>She nodded, holding his neck as she rocked her hips along him biting her lip and giving soft moansas he filled her over and over.</p><p>Her fingers dug into his neck as she moved harder along him, making sure to hit all of her sensitive areas deep in her aching wet pussy.</p><p>“Jake...” Was all she could manage to whisper over and over as she rode him faster, bouncing along his cock.  He held her ass in his hands, his fingers gripping tighter.</p><p>He felt her wetness sliding down his cock and pooling along his sac and he let go of her ass and pulled her face to him for a hard lingering kiss.  He could feel her walls tighten around him bringing him closer to going over the edge and he smirked.</p><p>“Can feel you getting close.”  He said looking into her eyes.</p><p>She nodded, moving harder against him.  “Fuck me hard, please.”  She pleaded.</p><p>He stood quickly, knocking the chair over as he moved them to the bed.  He leaned down, his body covering hers as her back hit the mattress.  She wrapped her legs high around him and let out a squeal as he reared up a little, his thumb finding its way to her clit and circling it roughly, moving along it to the spot that drove her crazy.</p><p>“Ohhhh my God.”  She said hotly, pulling him closer, “Don’t stop!”</p><p>He let go and leaned over her again, his forearms resting on either side of her head as he moved harder along her, grunting louder in tempo with his thrusting, letting out occasional curses.</p><p>“Can’t wait…”  He warned.</p><p>“Yeah…”  She urged, holding him tighter.</p><p>“Claire!  Shit!”  He pounded into her a few more times and then suddenly pushed deep, holding still as he emptied into her, his body giving off a few small shudders.</p><p>Claire followed close behind as she felt him come, her legs tensing and holding him tight as her body exploded around him.  She barely heard him murmuring something to her while collapsed on her as her body came down from its high.</p><p>They lay still panting and breathing hard for a few minutes, Claire stroking his back, kissing his shoulder and top of his head a few times as they enjoyed the quiet.</p><p>“Oh my God.  I feel like it’s <em>my</em> birthday.”  She said finally.  Jake’s chest rumbled as he laughed above her, his head on her chest.  He looked up at her and kissed her lips once and then put his head back down.</p><p>“Holy shit.”  He said softly.  “Happy birthday to me.”</p><p>She ran her hands along his back and smiled.</p><p>“Enjoy yourself?”</p><p>“You have to ask?  That outfit is…damn.”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”  He felt himself soften and slide out of her and he moved to the side, pulling her with him.  She snuggled against him and smiled.</p><p>“You even remembered the red lipstick.”  He pointed out.</p><p>“I did.”  She yawned.  “Oh wow, I feel like putty right now.”</p><p>“I want this every year for my birthday from now on.  I demand it.”</p><p>“I like birthday Jake and his demands.”  She grinned, kissing his chest.</p><p>“What else do we have in store for my day of me?”</p><p>“Well, you have a cake and whatever you want for dinner.”</p><p>“No parties??”  He leaned up and looked down at her with mock horror.</p><p>Claire started to sit up, “Oh no, I’m sorry!  I didn’t think you wanted a par—“</p><p>“Shh, I’m just teasing.”  He cut her off, lying back, pulling her back down to him.   “I want to stay here and eat cake in bed and then take a long hot shower with my sexy mermaid.”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”  She got up and felt him reach for her as she hurried to the bathroom for a minute.  When she came back to him she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  “Be right back.”  She left the bedroom with a pleased smile.</p><p>Jake lay back and adjusted the covers over his form before propping himself up on a pillow waiting for Claire to return.  He heard footsteps on the staircase and he grinned eagerly.</p><p>“Happy birthday, honey.”</p><p>She came over carrying a small two tier cake decorated in red, black and gold with a pirate theme.</p><p>“Oh my God, did you make that??”  He held his chest and let out a laugh, “That is awesome!”</p><p>She set it down on the bed and sat next to him as he stared at it happily.</p><p>“Oh and your fork sir.”  She handed him a fork and he dove in, taking a huge bite.</p><p>“Oh my God, best birthday ever!  I love you so much!”  He marveled with a mouth full of cake as he leaned over and gave her a kiss, leaving icing smudges on her face.  She giggled and leaned against him.</p><p>“I love you too.  Happy birthday, Jake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I take no credit for the songs in the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>